


It Comes Back To You

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: Flashbacks, Klaine Break-Up, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions, also mentions of kurt/walter but same thing here, mentions of blaine/karofsky, nothing explicit though and karofsky isn't even physically in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’s Blaine doing?” people would ask him, and he’d have to respond with a mumbled, “I don’t know. We haven’t talked in a while,” while hoping that the pain in his heart wouldn’t be too obvious in his voice.</p>
<p>(Or, as Kurt returns to Lima he is forced to realize that Blaine has moved on and is dating someone else. However, being in the place where it all started brings back tons of memories.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a sad fic with happy flashbacks. Don't let this fool you. You won't end up crying when you're done reading (I hope).
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Somehow, Kurt always ended up back here.

It was bittersweet, to return to the place he’d called his home for about 18 years. A place he’d sworn to himself that he would leave for good one day. He’d left all right, but to almost be forced to come back despite wanting to stay in New York with all his heart made him feel as if he’d never truly left, and it left him feeling like a failure, even though he was there for school related reasons. It was harder than he’d thought, despite the fact that Lima now contained not only his family, but almost all of his friends again. Somehow, they’d all made it back, and somehow, that made it easier.

Maybe Lima wasn’t a place you ever left permanently.

However lost he felt, he only had to glance at his surroundings to notice that, compared to everyone else, he was the one who was the most at peace with his situation. He felt so different from how he’d gotten used to feeling in this place. He used to be so scared; so alone. The bullying changed him for sure, but New York even more so, and he’d returned as half the person he’d left as, and he was proud of that development. He’d grown into the man he’d always hoped to be, and it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would that he had to return to Lima to realize that.

But as steady as he sometimes felt he knew that there was one thing in his life that he couldn’t label in any other way than as one big mistake.

“How’s Blaine doing?” people would ask him, and he’d have to respond with a mumbled, “I don’t know. We haven’t talked in a while,” while hoping that the pain in his heart wouldn’t be too obvious in his voice.

When people would then proceed to stumble over their words as they tried to come up with variations of a sympathetic apology Kurt was forced to give them a calm smile to show that it was all right. Was forced to pretend as if the bitterness inside of him wasn’t as tangible as ever; all to make them feel better for messing up.

To say that Kurt had accepted that Blaine wasn’t with him anymore would be a lie, but at least he didn’t feel constantly empty anymore. The Blaine-shaped hole in his soul was never going to be completely filled, but at least it wasn’t a pitch black vacuum like it used to.

But then Kurt found out that Blaine was seeing someone else - _Karofsky_ of all people - and it was as if the wound was ripped open once again; like the stitches had never even been there. Seeing Blaine in that nightclub, looking like a tucked away memory under those lights, made Kurt feel like he could do anything once he was back at Blaine’s side. Listening to Blaine explain that he wasn’t available was like someone cutting off one of his wings, just for a moment. He knew that he could make it without Blaine, but he never thought he’d have to. Had never ever wanted to.

* * *

 

The first time Kurt saw Blaine drunk they weren’t even a couple, but he still had to spend the evening watching his mess of a friend make out with Rachel and sing karaoke as if his life depended on it. As if he didn’t look ridiculously sexy while doing both. When Blaine eventually collapsed on Kurt’s bed Kurt didn’t know what to feel, so he opted for the safest choice of not feeling anything at all. Of pushing every ounce of emotion away until he thought he would explode.

The first time he saw Blaine drunk in New York City was a whole other story. The night was young, the music loud, and they were living. The gay bar was more of a club than a bar, and the grinding bodies on the dancefloor made it hard for Kurt to move as freely as he’d wanted to, so he pressed up against Blaine with an initial apologetic expression that quickly changed into a pleased smirk as he and his fiancé danced and danced and danced; their torsos never ceasing to touch. Oh, it was wonderful.

“Hey, c’mon.”

Kurt followed Blaine’s lead; holding onto his hand as the shorter man pushed them out of the crowd. Kurt plunged into more than just a couple of people, but no one so much as batted an eye and only continued with what they were doing. Ah, the joys of intoxication in an accepting environment.

Blaine came to an abrupt stop once they were at a safe distance from flailing arms, and Kurt stumbled over his feet in his haste not to rush right into him. Blaine smiled and closed the remaining gap between them; their foreheads resting together.

“Hi,” he said; his voice barely audible over the thunderous music.

“Hi,” Kurt replied, aware that he was probably grinning like a maniac.

“I just wanted to tell you I love you.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “You made us push past all those people to tell me you love me?”

“Uh huh.”

“I can’t even be mad.”

Blaine tilted his head a bit; his breath smelling of beer. “Don’t you love me back?”

Kurt was sure he got his answer when he pressed their lips together.

* * *

 

Having to meet Blaine randomly all over town was surreal, but nothing compared to those times they came face to face in the hallways of McKinley. It felt so familiar, yet so strange. They shouldn’t be here, but they were. They shouldn’t be surprised to see each other, but they were. There shouldn’t be an awkward tension in the air, but there was. Having to force out a weak smile each time was exhausting, but at least it was better than not seeing Blaine at all. He’d thought he would suffocate after the breakup. He wasn’t used to them being apart like that; no contact, no nothing.

“Rough day?” Blaine asked him, as if his very presence wasn’t making said day even more confusing than before.

Kurt nodded; making sure his expression was overly sad to compensate the sudden flare of color that spread over his cheeks. He couldn’t help it. Being around Blaine was overwhelming.

“All I say is, thank god for the weekend.” He fiddled with his satchel as Blaine barked out a laugh.

“I agree,” he replied, smiling a bit too hugely for it to be normal. Kurt could tell he was nervous too.

“So,” Kurt said, dragging out the word. “Any plans for the two days of freedom?”

“Oh, Dave and I are going to- I mean-”

Blaine faltered; probably not sure if he should be bringing his new partner up in front of his ex or not. Kurt couldn’t really blame him, and one part of him wanted nothing more than to never hear Karofsky’s name again, but he knew that’d be petty of him. After all, being in Glee club for so many years taught him that it was very possible to be working alongside your ex while they were snogging their new flame right in front of you.

Kurt shot him a smile. A weak one, but still a smile. “Go on.”

Blaine was visibly surprised, but obliged almost too happily. “So there’s this fair, right?”

“The one outside the-”

“That one, yeah.”

“The one that sells-”

“Yes, exactly!”

“How did you manage to get tickets?”

Blaine shook his head. “Okay, how did you know that I had gotten tickets for-”

“It’s the main event. Why else would you decide to spend your day at that place?”

“I sometimes worry that you know me too well, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt licked his lips and made sure to never look away from Blaine’s face. “I’ve had years of practice.”

* * *

 

Kurt remembered countless of days where he would storm around the school hallways in a rage for one reason or another. He could remember holding back tears more often than not, and it was only during his senior year that he was finally able to catch a breath.

Blaine somehow always knew when Kurt needed him, so after a while Kurt was never surprised to see him almost rush toward him; his arms ready to pull him close, his mouth ready to cheer him up with words reserved only for Kurt. Even if the only thing he said was a bunch of nonsense. Simple small talk. It didn’t matter to Kurt. He was just glad to hear his voice.

“Rough day?”

Kurt sighed; pressing his face into Blaine’s neck for a moment before pulling away from his embrace. “Excruciating.”

Blaine looked sympathetic. “Well, at least we’ve got Glee club to look forward to later.”

Kurt shook his head. “Lately I’m sort of dreading going there more than ever, but only because of the constant drama.”

Blaine gave him a knowing look. “You love the drama.”

“I’m going to deny that until my dying day.”

Blaine barked out a laugh. “Oh, trust me, I know.” He leaned in just a little closer so that only Kurt would notice. “And I’m going to pester you to admit it until my dying day.”

Kurt hoped to god that he was maintaining a neutral face, because his insides were a big, spasming mess of excitement. “Guess we’re going to be forced to stay together then, since our two life goals intertwine.”

Blaine gave a dramatic sigh. “Guess so.”

“Good thing I’m delightful to be around then.”

Kurt was pretty sure that his own grin matched the huge one that appeared on Blaine’s lips now. “Good thing.”

“Can I let you in on a little secret?”

“Do tell.”

Kurt bit his lower lip and took the remaining step so that their chests almost touched. “You’re quite all right to be around too.”

Blaine’s laughter would probably be ringing in his ears for the rest of the day, and that was exactly what he needed.

* * *

 

Kurt moved on. He had to, otherwise he was sure he’d go insane. Dating people was interesting, and admittedly it wasn’t the first time he’d tried it out since the breakup. However, back in New York one part of him had been stuck with Blaine; too angry and hurt to do anything about it. Now he knew that Blaine wasn’t available, and that he was leading a happy life with Karofsky. He wasn’t going to get in the way of that.

Hence, he tried to not let Blaine get in the way of his own potential happiness. Walter was nice, though he was sure their age difference would raise more than just a couple of eyebrows. He was having fun though, and at this point that was all that mattered to him. He’d spent so long feeling miserable that he welcomed a few relaxed dates with open arms. He somehow knew that this thing with Walter would never end up being serious, but for now he decided to enjoy himself and quit worrying for once.

Their dates sometimes reminded Kurt of Blaine. Of course they did. Everything reminded him of Blaine. He knew there was nothing weird about that. They’d been a couple for a long time, and the breakup was still somewhat fresh. At least in his mind it was. But as he returned home one evening he was suddenly struck by a whole different memory. They’d been broken up before, and Kurt had started dating back then as well. It felt like a whole other life, despite the fact that it hadn’t been that long ago. He’d been a lot more messed up by the breakup that time, since he had been cheated on. Now however he had no one to blame but himself.

Oh, how he’d grown. He could feel it in his soul. New York had matured him, and for that he was grateful.

* * *

 

“Why are you going on a date with Rachel again?”

Blaine rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. “We’ve been through this, Kurt. I think I might like her.”

“But you’re gay.”

“I could be bi.”

Kurt had to snap his mouth shut at that, because they’ve had this conversation countless of times in the past couple of days, and he knew that his comments weren’t appreciated anymore.

“Does is feel weird to you? That I might start dating your friend?” Blaine asked, ever the oblivious one.

Kurt gave him a tight-lipped smile. “I only want you to be happy.”

* * *

 

In retrospect, that was still accurate. He wanted Blaine to be happy, and if he was happy with Karofsky then Kurt was happy for them both. The soft part of him had always wanted Blaine to be happy, despite who he was with. He’d been willing to support him if things with Rachel had actually worked out - at least deep deep down under all of his bitterness - and he’d been willing to help him try to get Jeremiah. He’d gone through a lot of pain for this guy, and he didn’t regret a single moment of it. Not really.

Pain was part of life, and all he wanted was for Blaine to keep being in his life, even if he wasn’t his anymore.

He threw himself onto his bed; feeling it wobble beneath him. He sometimes found himself missing Blaine’s bed from his old family home. They’d done so many things there; all ranging from sweetly innocent to actions that would disappoint their grandparents. At least he couldn’t say that they hadn’t had fun.

* * *

 

“Your hands are cold!”

“Excuses.”

“I’m serious, Blaine, stop it!”

Only Kurt wasn’t very serious at all, but was laughing almost hysterically as his boyfriend sneaked his hands under his shirt to press them against his midriff. His hands were cold, but not in an overly unbearable way. What was making Kurt protest was how much the touch actually tickled, and oh did Blaine notice.

“You’re adorable,” he told him, finally retreating his hands. “I’m going to have way too much fun with this discovery.”

Kurt huffed and rolled to his side so that they were face to face on the bed. “Don’t think I won’t get you back.”

Blaine grinned. “The thought didn’t even cross my mind.”

Since that night they always started their evenings with tangled limbs and delighted shrieks, which had prompted the residents of whichever house they were in to holler at them “tone it down, will you?!”. All in all, you couldn’t say that their nights together weren’t entertaining. It was only when they started becoming intimate for real that Kurt realized that being in bed with Blaine had so many perks in so many different ways.

* * *

 

Kurt smiled at the memories that filled his mind as he lay there sprawled out on his bed; no one around to keep him company, to keep him entertained, or to keep him warm.

That was when he made up his mind.

* * *

 

“Do you think we will get married one day?” a young, much more naive Kurt asked an even younger Blaine.

“Of course we will,” Blaine replied; the confidence in his voice palpable. “And our wedding will be glorious.”

Kurt grinned at that. “Obviously, if I’m gonna plan it.”

Blaine barked out a laugh and Kurt fell in love all over again.

* * *

 

“…unless there’s someone else?”

Blaine looked at him with such earnest eyes that he felt like he would explode. “There’s no one else.”

When they crashed their lips together Kurt finally felt like everything was right in his life again. Having Blaine in his life felt so right.


End file.
